Rachelin tarina
by ziggety-zag
Summary: Cullenien perheeseen kuuluu vielä kahdeksas henkilö, joka on ollut Bellalle hyvin etäinen, mutta antaa Bellalle nyt mahdollisuuden hyväksyä ja tulla hyväksytyksi, kertomalla tälle oman tarinansa.
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: ziggety-zag

**Genre**: drama, adventure

**Pairing**: Varsinaisesti ei ole, mutta Edward/Bella näyttelee silti määräävää osaa

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer omistaa alkuperäisen idean ja hahmot, Rachel ja tämän ficin tarina ovat minun mielikuvitukseni tuotetta.

**Warning**: Sijoittuu Epäilyksen puoleenväliin, Rosalien tarinan jälkeen, mutta ennen Jasperin tarinaa. Pieniä spoilereita Epäilyksestä.

**Summary**: Cullenien perheeseen kuuluu vielä kahdeksas henkilö, Rachel (ja uskotelkaamme itsellemme, että hän on kuulunut siihen koko ajan). Hän on pysynyt Bellalle vieraana etäisenä, mutta haluaa nyt antaa hänelle mahdollisuuden tutustua itseensä, ja kertoo tälle oman tarinansa.

**A/N:** En yleensä ole itsekeksittyjen henkilöiden fani, mitä fan fictioniin tulee, mutta tarina tuli vahvasti mieleeni, halusin ehdottomasti kirjoittaa sen, mutta en voinut sovittaa sitä kenellekään jo olemassaolevalle hahmolle, joten minun piti luoda oma.

Ficci on hyvin pitkä (eikä se vielä ole edes valmis!), tiedän, mutta itse pidän pitkistä ficeistä ja haluan kertoa tarinan niin kuin sen omassa mielessäni näen, muuten en koe tekeväni hahmolle/tarinalle oikeutta.

Palautetta olisi aivan ihanaa saada (mikäli joku jaksaa tekstin loppuun asti lukea)!

**Rachelin tarina, osa 1. ~ Jalkapuusta hirsipuuhun**

**Pohjustus**: Rachel kuuluu Culleneiden perheeseen, on koko ajan ollut läsnä, mutta Bella ei silti tunne häntä, eikä tiedä hänestä juuri mitään. Virallisesti Rachel on Edwardin 20-vuotias isosisko, vampyyrina Rachel on Edwardia kolmekymmentä vuotta nuorempi. Rachel on kaunis kuten kaikki vampyyrit, hyvin pitkä ja hänellä on pitkät punertavat hiukset. Kykynään ihmiselämästä Rachel on tuonut hyvin voimakkaan itsekontrollointi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tunsin jonkinlaisen déjá vu -ilmiön istuessani Edwardin huoneen sohvalla minulle melko vieraan naisvampyyrin istuessa minua vastapäätä. Tällä kertaa istuja ei ollut Rosalie, vaan Rachel. Tilanne oli silti hyvin samankaltainen, Edward oli jälleen metsästämässä, minä olin Culleneiden talossa ja olin juuri sulkeutunut Edwardin huoneeseen ajattelemaan, kun ovelle koputettiin ja sisälle astui Rachel, joka halusi keskustella kanssani. Olin kehottanut häntä istumaan, ja sen tehtyään hän oli kysynyt, olisiko minulla mitään sitä vastaan, jos tutustuisimme toisiimme paremmin.

"En tiedä, miten paljon Edward on minusta sinulle kertonut?" Rachel sanoi ja katsoi minua kysyvästi.

"Ei paljoakaan", minä vastasin. "Oikeastaan ainoastaan sen, että sinun… 'erikoisvahvuutesi' on voimakas itsekontrolli ja että sen ansiosta sinä osasit hillitä itsesi muuttumisesi jälkeen teistä kaikkein nopeinten."

Hän oli maininnut myös Rachelin olevan heti Carlislen jälkeen epätodennäköisin vampyyri, joka tässä talossa yrittäisi purra minua itsensä ravitsemistarkoituksessa. Sen sanominen ääneen ei kuitenkaan tuntunut kovin korrektilta - tai ehkäpä Rachel olisikin ottanut sen vain kehuna?

Rachel hymyili. "Edward kohteliaisuussääntöihinsä takertuneena on siis ollut hyvin suosiollinen minulle, ei mitenkään yllättävää. Mutta menneisyyteni, siitä hän ei siis ole kertonut sinulle mitään?"

Pudistin päätäni. "Ei. Edward kokisi kai tekevänsä väärin, jos kertoisi teidän yksityisasioistanne minulle."

"Niin, koska Edward näkee ne selvemmin kuin me muut", Rachel sanoi viitaten Edwardin kykyyn lukea ajatuksia. "- katsoo hän tarkasti, mitä asioita levittelee ääneen. Jälleen sangen kohteliasta, mutta sinua kohtaan erinomaisen typerää. Miten sinä voit suunnitella elämää tai edes asumista meidän kanssamme, ellet edes tunne meitä? Menneisyytemme on olennainen osa sitä, mitä olemme nyt", Rachel sanoi rauhallisella, lähes hypnoottisella äänellään, katsoen minua koko ajan intensiivisesti silmiin. Kuten kaikkien vampyyrien, hänenkin kullanruskeissa silmissään tuntui olevan jotain, mikä veti puoleensa, ja hetken katsomisen jälkeen minusta jo tuntuisi, etten enää voisi irrottautua hänen silmistään.

"Minulla ei ole mitään sinua vastaan, Bella, ei ole koskaan ollutkaan, vaikka olen saattanut vaikuttaa hieman… etäiseltä. Siinä ei ole varsinaisesti ollut mitään henkilökohtaista, mutta kuten olet ehkä huomannut, me emme ole kovin suuressa vuorovaikutuksessa ympäristömme kanssa, vaan pysyttelemme omissa oloissamme. Ja vuosikymmenet samojen henkilöiden kanssa, ne saavat todennäköisesti sinutkin suhtautumaan hieman, sanokaamme, varauksellisesti, ulkopuolisiin."

Rachel hymyili edelleen, ja hänen hymynsä näytti kovin kauniilta. Kaikki vampyyrit olivat hyvin kauniita, mutta Rachelin hymystä saattoi arvata, että hymyillessään hän oli ollut ihmisenäkin hyvin sievä.

"Niin, minä oletan, että tulet elämään vuosikymmeniä meidän seurassamme, ja omasta puolestani minä haluan toivottaa sinut tervetulleeksi. Me emme tunne toisiamme vielä kovin hyvin, mutta sitä minä yritän nyt korjata tarjoutumalla kertomaan sinulle oman menneisyyteni."

"Miksi?" olisi tehnyt mieleni kysyä, koska jokin minussa kyseenalaisti hänen vilpittömyytensä, mutta en kuitenkaan sanonut sitä ääneen. Kysymys taisi kuitenkin näkyä kasvoiltani, sillä seuraavaksi Rachel sanoi:

"Edwardista on vuosien varrella tullut minulle hyvin tärkeä henkilö, ja sinä teet hänet onnellisemmaksi, kuin mitä minä olen ikinä hänet nähnyt. Siinä on minulle tarpeeksi syitä yrittää."

Hyväksyin tämän vastauksen. En odottanutkaan, että vain minun takiani.

"Mitä Edward siis on kertonut sinulle kyvyistäni?" Rachel kysyi seuraavaksi.

"No, siis, että sinä voit hillitä omia tunteitasi, ja esittää sellaisia tunteita, joita et tunne… Edward ei ole kertonut mitään kovin tarkasti", minä änkytin vastaukseksi.

Rachel nyökkäsi. "Kauniimpia sanoja minun kyvylleni ovat näytteleminen ja esiintyminen", hän hymähti. "Todellisempia sanoja ovat valehteleminen ja huijaaminen. Mutta sinä opit sen kyllä. Siis tuntemaan minut niin hyvin, että osaat erottaa, milloin minä valehtelen", Rachel lisäsi ja naurahti kysyvälle ilmeelleni.

"Enkä usko, että minulle tulee juuri syitä valehdella sinulle. En tee sitä perheelleni juurikaan. Edwardin kykykin tekisi siitä hyvin hankalaa. Mutta palatakseni asiaan, Edward ei siis ole kertonut sinulle, millä tavalla tämä kyky minulle tuli?"

"Ei", minä sanoin pudistaen jälleen päätäni.

"No, sen varaan minä tavallaan laskinkin ja siksi tulin luoksesi nyt, kun meillä on käsissämme runsaasti aikaa. Minä voin kertoa sinulle oman tarinani, alkaen vuosistani ihmisenä… jos sinä vain olet halukas kuulemaan?"

"Olen!" sanoin kiihkeästi, sillä se oli totta. Minua kiinnosti tietää, minkälainen ihminen Rachel oli ollut, ja miten hän oli päätynyt vampyyriksi, miten muutos oli tapahtunut. Tiedonhaluani - tai tässä tapauksessa ehkä janoani - lisäsi se, että oma muutoksenhetkeni oli jo niin lähellä.

"Minä olen suhteellisen nuori vampyyri, vasta kuusikymmenvuotias, en ole elänyt vielä edes yli ihmisiän… Ihmiselämääni minä taas ehdin elää useammankin elämän verran, vaikka kuolin kaksi viikkoa ennen kahdettakymmenettä syntymäpäivääni. Minun ihmiselämäni oli täysin erilaista kuin sinun, erilaista kuin muiden tämän talon asukkaiden, erilaisempaa kuin mitä useimpien siihen aikaan…

Mutta aloitan alusta. Vuonna 1928 minä synnyin esikoisena pieneen kylään ison kaupungin kupeeseen, hyvin vaatimattomaan perheeseen, ja vaatimattomalla minä tarkoitan nyt köyhää. Olin ensimmäinen kuudesta tyttärestä, jotka vanhempani saivat. Silloin ajat olivat hyvin toisenlaiset kuin nyt. Kaikesta oli pulaa, äitimme oli sairaanloinen, joten taloudenhoito ja sisaruksista huolehtiminen jäivät vanhimpana lapsena paljolti minun kontolleni. Isämme teki kahta työtä, mutta rahamme eivät silti tahtoneet riittää, vaan näimme enemmän tai vähemmän nälkää. Äidin virkaa hoitaessani minä tunsin vastuuta perheen ruokkimisesta. Pelkäsin nuorimpien sisaruksieni kehityksen olevan vaarassa heidän ollessaan niin aliravittuja, mutta kotona oli niin paljon tehtävää, etten voinut ottaa itselleni työtä saadakseni meille lisää rahaa. Joten minä tein sen ainoan, mitä siinä tilanteessa keksin, ja opettelin varastamaan", Rachel sanoi, ja kohautti olkiaan. "Nähdäkseni se oli minun ainoa vaihtoehtoni silloin, enkä minä millään tavalla tuntenut syyllisyyttä siitä niinä päivinä, jolloin meillä muutoin ei olisi ollut tarjolla ruokaa lainkaan.

Minä olin silloin melko sievä, ja olin aina ollut ikäistäni pidempi ja hieman vanhemman näköinen - ehkäpä vastuunkanto vanhensi minua - ja kauppiaat tunsivat minut, koska hoidin kaikki perheeni asiat, eivätkä ihmetelleet, jos tulin heidän luokseen juttelemaan, vaikken mitään ostanutkaan. He tiesivät perheeni tilanteen. Ajattelin aina, etteivät he epäilleet minua, koska olin niin sievä ja kohteliaspuheinen, mutta jälkeenpäin olen tajunnut, että ehkäpä he vain säälivät minua.

Pihistelin ruokaa ja muuta tarpeellista tavaraa sieltä täältä, opin jo hyvin nuorena ovelaksi ja ketteräksi, ja hyödynsin siskojani usein hämäyksenä tai vahteina. Vanhemmat eivät koskaan kyselleet ruuan alkuperästä, olivat vain kiitollisia, kun sitä oli tarjolla - edes hieman, koska en kerralla voinut viedä mitään isoja määriä. Eivät vanhempani halunneet tietää, että pakottivat vanhimman tyttärensä varastamaan, joten he uskoivat hatarat selitykseni, vaikka varmasti näkivätkin niiden läpi."

Puhuessaan Rachel oli alkanut katsoa minusta hieman ohi, mutta tuskin hän siinä, minne katsoi, näki Edwardin huoneen seinää, vaan lapsuutensa maisemat. Mutta yhtäkkiä hän keskeytti rauhallisen puheensa, ja katsoi terävästi minuun.

"Mitä ajatuksia tämä sinussa herättää, että lapsuudestani asti minä olen ollut vain pelkkä kurja varas?"

En hätkähtänyt kysymystä. Minun mielestäni Rachelin tekoa oli hyvin helppoa ymmärtää. "Sinä teit sen perheesi eteen", minä vastasin heti.

Rachel katsoi minua hetken, tutkimaton ilme omilla kasvoillaan, sitten hän nyökkäsi.

"Niin minä tein. Mutta pyhittääkö tarkoitus keinot? Saako oman perheensä suojelemiseksi tehdä vaikkapa murhan?" Odottelematta vastausta kysymyksilleen Rachel jatkoi omaa tarinansa.

"Tätä asiaa minä korostan nyt paljon, Bella, sinun pitää ymmärtää, että ajat silloin todellakin olivat hyvin erilaiset kuin nyt. Se, mitä vanhempani silloin tekivät, ei ollut siihen aikaan mitenkään harvinaista niissä perheissä, joiden varallisuusluokka oli sama kuin omamme, eli köyhä kuin kirkon rotta. Emme omistaneet edes sitä vetoisaa yhden huoneen hökkeliä, jonka katto vuoti ja jossa asuimme." Rachel huokaisi.

Hänen katseensa oli siirtynyt taas minusta kohti seinää. "Niin, minun äitini oli paljon sairaana, ja kaksi nuorinta siskoani sairastuivat myös. Heidän parantamisekseen olisi tarvittu sekä lääkkeitä että lääkäriä, mutta kumpaankaan meillä ei ollut varaa. Isämme työskenteli ankarasti, tuskin näimme häntä kotona lainkaan, mutta se ei riittänyt. Minä olin juuri silloin täyttänyt neljätoista, mutta edelleenkin olin ikäistäni pidempi ja näytin vanhemmalta… Ja minä osasin tehdä hyvin taloustöitä, olinhan jo vuosia pyörittänyt kotiamme yhdessä vanhimpien sisarusteni kanssa. Ja siihen aikaan rikkaat ottivat mielellään nuoria tyttöjä palvelusväekseen. Joten minun vanhempani myivät minut."

Minä katsoin Rachelia silmät järkytyksestä suurina. Heidän tilanteensa oli ollut hyvin tukala, mutta tuntui silti hyvin hankalalta ajatella, että vanhemmat olivat valmiita luopumaan lapsestaan pelastaakseen toiset.

Rachelin katse pysyi edelleen seinässä, mutta hän kohautti uudelleen olkiaan. "En minä olisi halunnut lähteä, mutta miten olisin voinut väittää vastaan, jos sillä saatettiin pelastaa pikkusiskojeni ja äitini henki? Minut myytiin kaupunkiin, suureen valkoiseen kartanoon, jossa rikas kartanonherra asui yhdessä vaimonsa, tyttärensä ja lukuisan palvelusväkensä kanssa. Ja käytännössä minun myymiseni tarkoitti, että minä en ollut vain töissä siellä, vaan minä olin heidän omaisuuttaan. Vapauduin sopimuksesta ainoastaan, mikäli joku ostaisi vapauteni."

"Kuin orja", karkasi minun suustani. Rachel katsoi minua pitkään.

"Niin, niin minäkin sen ajattelin. Minua raivostutti ajatus siitä, että olisin jonkun toisen omaisuutta, jonkun toisen komenneltavissa. Salasin kuitenkin raivoni vanhemmiltani, he yrittivät kuitenkin vain tehdä sen, mikä oli oikein, eivätkä niissä oloissa pystyneet sen parempaan.

Minä menin kartanoon, mutta en kuitenkaan viihtynyt siellä pitkään. Puolessa vuodessa ehdin hankkiutua niin hyvin talonväen suosioon, ettei kukaan aluksi ihmetellyt, miksi yhtenä päivänä menin rouvan huoneeseen pyykkejä hakemaan ja miksi sitten kävin talleilla hakemassa neidin hevosen satuloituna, vaikka neiti ei ollut kotonakaan. Sitten, kun alettiin ihmetellä, miksi rouvan korulipas oli tyhjä ja neidin hevonen poissa pilttuustaan, olin minä jo sieltä kaukana."

Katselin Rachelin kasvoja, ja hämmästyksekseni minusta näytti siltä, kuin hän olisi yrittänyt pidätellä naurua.

"Usko pois, minä kadun paljon enemmän niiden kauppiasparkojen huijaamista ja heiltä leivän viemistä, kuin sitä että vein siltä sakilta sen hevosen ja ne korut. Ne ihmiset, he olivat kerta kaikkiaan kammottavia! Turhamaisia nirppanokkia, jotka kuvittelivat suuren määrän rahaa antavan heille oikeuden kohdella toisia ihmisiä aivan miten tahansa. Minä inhosin itseäni, kun jouduin mielistelemään heitä niin monta kertaa.

Jouduin tukahduttamaan oman raivoni, että välillä minusta tuntui, että räjähtäisin - mutta minä kestin sen, kaikesta huolimatta. Kehityin ovelaksi ja taitavaksi teeskentelijäksi, ja niistä taidoista oli minulle kovasti hyötyä ulkona vapaudessa." Rachelin huulille levisi nyt nautinnollinen hymy. "Vapaus. Se sana maistuu vieläkin hyvältä suussani. Ensimmäistä kertaa minä olin silloin todella vapaa. Ensimmäistä kertaa olin myös ollut täysin vastuuton, ja sekin tuntui hyvältä, koska tiesin, ettei kenenkään muun tarvitsisi kärsiä minun vastuuttomuudestani. Olin vastuussa vain itsestäni ja vain itselleni.

Kotiin en voinut enää palata, koska sieltä minut olisi heti löydetty - varmasti minua etsittiin, vaikka en koskaan jäänyt kiinni. Olin saanut kartanoon joitakin kirjeitä kotoani, ja minua hieman suretti, ettei minulla enää ollut keinoa kuulla heistä, mutta jotain oli uhrattava. He tiesivät, että minä olin hengissä, koska päästyäni toiseen suureen kaupunkiin ja saatuani korut myydyksi, lähetin saaduista rahoista suuren summan heille.

En minä ollut vanhemmilleni mistään katkera, kuten sanoin, he kuitenkin yrittivät parhaansa. Lähetin rahaa heille tulevaisuudessakin, aina, kun onnistuin saamaan sitä käsiini yhtään suurempia summia.

Niin alkoi minun elämäni kiertolaisena. Myin korut, myin hevosen, hankin toisen hevosen, vaeltelin siellä ja täällä, en pysähtynyt minnekään. Halusin nähdä ja kokea kaiken, halusin nähdä ja kokea maailman. Kun rahat loppuivat, minä varastin ruokaa, tein töitä siivoojana, lastenhoitajana, laivanlastaajana, esiintyjänä - mitä vain milloinkin. Usein nukuin taivasalla, sillä tähtitaivas oli mielestäni paras katto ja avara niitty paras patja, mutta jos kaipasin pehmeää sänkyä ja sisätiloja, saatoin hankkia itselleni jostakin leningin, laittaa hiukseni ja esiintyä aatelisena, jolloin oli helppoa saada varakkaat miehet tarjoamaan minulle ateria ja yösija.

Minä elin kiertolaisena, kulkurina, minä nautin siitä elämäntavasta. Se oli sekalaista aikaa, alkuun se oli ainoastaan hauskaa ja ihanaa vapaudesta nauttimista, mutta asiat tekivät, kuten niillä on tapana, lopulta mutkistuivat. Mukaan tuli myös hankaluuksia, pelkoa ja väkivaltaa, kodittomana kun olin. Tuli aika jolloin minun piti opetella tappelemaan pitääkseni puoleni, ja välillä naamaani rumensivat mustelmat. Mutta sellaista elämä vain oli, minä hyväksyin sen, ja jatkoin liikkumista sinne tänne, vuosien kuluessa aloin kuitenkin pysytellä yhdessä paikassa pidempiä jaksoja."

Rachelin ääni, jonka olin aina siihen asti kuullut rauhallisena ja tasaisena, oli nyt kohonnut ja siihen oli tullut uusi, innostuneempi sävy. Vaikka minusta tuntui hankalalta ymmärtää tuollaista tapaa elää - se tuntui turhankin levottomalta ja vaaralliselta - se tuntui olevan Rachelille täynnä hyviä muistoja. Tietyllä tavalla tunsin kuitenkin pientä ihailua Rachelin valintaa kohtaan, joka nyt oli unohtunut hetkeksi omiin muistoihinsa ja tuijotti mykkänä seinää - vaan ykskaks hän käänsi kasvonsa niin nopeasti minuun päin, etten edes ehtinyt havaita niiden liikettä. Hätkähdin.

"Noista vuosista minulla olisi monia kymmeniä tarinoita kerrottavanani, mutta Edward ehtisi palata jo paljon ennen kuin ehtisin niiden loppuun, ja koska sinun pitää arvatenkin ehtiä vielä nukkumaan tänä yönä, ja on vielä asioita jotka haluaisin sinulle kertoa, niin sopiiko, jos siirryn suoraan siihen, kun ensi kertaa tapasin Carlislen?" Rachel kysyi. Nyt hänen äänensä muistutti jo normaalia.

Minä nyökkäsin.

Rachel sulki hetkeksi silmänsä, kuin olisi koettanut palauttaa mieleensä sen hetken. Olihan siitä jo yli kuusikymmentä vuotta aikaa. "Olin silloin yhdeksäntoistavuotias, ja ollut juuri yhdessä tappelussa. Olin kehittynyt kohtalaisen hyväksi pitämään puoleni, mutta minut oli paiskattu maahan, ja olin siinä murtanut ranteeni. Kannattelin sitä toisella kädelläni, se oli vääntyneenä omituisessa asennossa. Alkoi hämärtää, minä olin hyvin väsynyt, sairaalaan oli kilometrien matka, se sijaitsi kokonaan kaupungin toisella laidalla, mutta sinne minä nyt kuitenkin olin matkalla, sillä ranteeseeni koski.

Olin kulkemassa yhden kujan läpi, ja siellä Carlisle käveli yksin minua vastaan. Hän asettui minun eteeni, tukkien minulta kulkureittini. 'Ikävännäköinen ranne sinulla', hän sanoi minulle aivan ystävällisesti, mutta siinä vaiheessa minä olin kulkenut kujilla jo niin kauan, että olin oppinut miten tuonkaltaisiin piti suhtautua, kuulostivat he sitten miten ystävällisiltä hyvänsä", Rachel piti puheessaan tauon ja laski nyt ensi kertaa katseensa alas syliinsä, ja huokaisi nyt niin syvään, että hänen olkapäänsä vavahtelivat. "Kun muut myöhemmin kuulivat minun vastaukseni, Edward nauroi niin että meinasi katketa, Emmett, Jasper ja Alice samoin... Minusta tuntuu että Esmekin nauroi salaa... Rosalie yritti alkuun hillitä itsensä... Mutta mistä ihmeestä minä olisin silloin tiennyt, mikä Carlisle oli?" Rachel mutisi itsekseen. Sitten hän kohotti päänsä, katsoi minua silmiin ja kertoi: "Joten minä onneton menin sanomaan hänelle: _'Niin on kohta sinun naamasikin, jos et poistu edestäni.'_"

Olisin antanut sillä hetkellä paljon, jos minulla olisi ollut Rachelin kyky hillitä itseni, tai jospa vaikka Jasper olisi ollut paikalla käyttämässä omaa rauhoittavaa kykyään. Sillä ehkä olisin voinut estää omia suupieliäni nykimästä.

"Naura vain", Rachel sanoi rauhallisesti.

Purskahdin heti luvan saatuani raikuvaan nauruun.

"Juuri tämän takia on hyvä, että olemme nyt kaksin", Rachel tuumasi. "Edwardilla ja Emmetillä on paha tapa reagoida asiaan edelleen noin, vaikka he ovat kuulleet tämän tarinan jo kymmeniä kertoja. Heistä se on joka kerta yhtä hauskaa."

Rachel kallisti päätään. "Jasperistakin se varmaan on, mutta hän sentään osaa hillitä itsensä."

Minulta meni pidemmän aikaa, että pystyin siihen.

"Miten Carlisle?" minä yskäisin lopulta, kun minusta tuntui, ettei uusi naurunpurskahdus enää vaaninut.

"Piti pokkansa, kuinkas muuten. Ei millään lailla osoittanut, että yhdellä käden heilautuksella olisi voinut paiskata minut seinään, ja siinä minulla olisi murtunut paljon muutakin kuin pelkkä ranne. Ei, hän jatkoi ystävällistä hymyään, esitteli itsensä kohteliaasti sairaalan lääkäri Carlisle Culleniksi, ja että jos minä haluaisin, hän voisi vilkaista minun kättäni. Ja koska sairaalaan oli niin pitkä matka, ja hän asui siinä ihan kulman takana, hän kutsui minut kotiinsa", Rachel kertoi, ja hänen katseensa lipui taas takaisin seinään. Minä otin sohvalla paremman kuunteluasennon. "Tiesin, ettei häntä ollut järkevää uskoa, mutta jokin hänessä oli sellaista, mikä sai minut luottamaan häneen."

Minua hymyilytti. Vampyyrien vetovoima…

"Ja mitä muutakaan olisin voinut tehdä? Yö oli tulossa, enkä minä mielelläni liikkunut yksin niillä kujilla käsi murtuneena. Sairaalaan oli, kuten Carlislekin oli todennut, turhan pitkä matka, ja minua edelleenkin väsytti ja ranteeseeni sattui edelleen. Joten minä otin vastaan hänen kutsunsa, ja menimme hänen luokseen. Silloin tapasin ensikertaa Esmen. Edward ja Rosalie eivät olleet silloin kotona, ja muita ei perheeseen siihen aikaan vielä kuulunutkaan. Carlisle katsoi kättäni, kuten oli luvannut, laittoi sen kipsiin ja antoi lääkettä kipuihin. He molemmat olivat hyvin ystävällisiä, ja tarjosivat minulle yösijaa luonaan.

Siinä vaiheessa arvelin, että jos he olisivat aikoneet tehdä minulle pahaa, heillä olisi ollut siihen jo tilaisuutensa, joten hyväksyin senkin tarjouksen. Esme sijasi minulle vuoteen sohvalle. Ennen nukahtamistani muistan ihmetelleeni heidän ystävällisyyttään ventovierasta ihmistä kohtaan - ja sitä, etteivät he tarjonneet minulle ruokaa", Rachel hymyili. "Enhän minä tiennyt, ettei talossa ollut mitään ihmisruuaksi kelpaavaa. Mutta aamulla oli. Esme oli kiirehtinyt torille ennen heräämistäni, ostamaan minulle aamiaista.

Pidin Esmestä heti, oikeastaan pidin heistä molemmista. He olivat niin miellyttäviä ja ystävällisiä, eikä heidän käytöksensä silti tuntunut teeskennellyltä. Ja he olivat epätavallisen… kauniita. Heissä oli jotain, mikä veti minua puoleensa. Jos he olisivat olleet rikkaita, olisin voinut tarjoutua heidän palvelustytökseen", Rachel naurahti. "Mutta niin ei ollut, ja iltapäivällä minä lähdin. Carlisle ei suostunut ottamaan maksua minun käteni hoidosta - mikä oli hyvä, koska ei minulla silloin tainnut olla yhtään rahaakaan - ja lähtiessäni he molemmat kehottivat minua palaamaan heidän luokseen, mikäli joutuisin pulaan. Ehkäpä he jo silloin vaistosivat minusta jotain…

Seuraavan kerran kuitenkin tapasin heidät vasta vuoden kuluttua, ja sinä aikana minulle oli ehtinyt tapahtua jo niin paljon, että olin lähes unohtanut heidät. Olin ollut pitkään eräässä toisessa kaupungissa, mutta sitten palasin takaisin. Ja tietenkin minä silloin jouduin siihen Esmen ja Carlislen ennustamaan pulaan." Rachel irvisti. "Olin edellisellä kerralla siinä kaupungissa ärsyttänyt yhtä silmäätekevää miestä, hyvin rikasta ja vaikutusvaltaista. En silloin tiennyt hänen asemaansa siinä kaupungissa, ainoastaan sen, mitä hän teki."

Vihainen sihahdus karkasi Rachelin hampaiden välistä, vaikka hänen kasvonsa pysyivätkin tyyninä. "Sanonpa vain, että hän tuhosi silloin useamman nuoren tytön elämän. Minä järjestin hänelle siitä hyvänsä pientä kiusaa, mutta en läheskään sitä, mitä hän olisi ansainnut. Tiesin hänen olevan minulle vihainen ja muistin hänen vannoneen minulle kostoa, mutta en ottanut sitä tosissani, enkä arvannut että hän olisi minulle niin suureksi vaaraksi. Se oli kohtalokas erehdys. Hän järjesti minut koko ihmiselämäni suurimpaan pulaan, ja minä olin siihen asti kokenut kaikenlaisesta. Ilman Esmeä ja Carlislea…" Rachel pudisti päätään.

"Minä siis palasin. Luotin omiin kykyihini ehkä jo liiaksi, olinhan selvinnyt niiden avulla jo niin kauan, ja niin monta vuotta, miksi ihmeessä en nyt muka olisi selvinnyt? En osannut aavistaa mitään vaaraa. Ylpeys oli minun suurin syntini, olin antanut sen nousta päähäni, kuten sen kartanonväen päähän oli noussut varakkuus.

Se mies näki minun palanneen, ja vanha viha kuohahti hänessä. Minun koko olemassaoloni loukkasi häntä, joten hän päätti tehdä minun olemassaolostani lopun. Hän meni poliisien luo, lahjoi heidät ja poliisit pidättivät minut, koska olin muka varastanut häneltä ja uhannut hänen henkeään veitsellä. Olin siihen aikaan toki varas, sitä en kiellä, mutta en ollut koskenutkaan niihin turkiksiin, timanttikoruihin ja kristalleihin, jotka olin muka vienyt häneltä, enkä ollut ikinä uhkaillut häntä millään, kunpa olisinkin! Mutta kukapa minua olisi uskonut, pelkkää maantienkiertäjää? Minut vietiin oikeuden eteen, ja kaipa mies oli lahjonut tuomarinkin, koska rangaistukseni oli kaikista ankarin, kuolemantuomio hirttämällä."

Minä katsoin Rachelia silmät kauhusta selälläni. Pelkkä ajatuskin Rachelin ruumiista keinumassa - ei, minä en halunnut ajatella sitä.

"Tuomiotani ei pantu täytäntöön heti - kaipa minun haluttiin ensin kärsivän - vaan minut paiskattiin kuukaudeksi selliin. Se oli kivestä ja kaltereista kasattu kellari, jossa oli hyytävän kylmää ja kosteaa päivisinkin, vilustuin siellä ensimmäisenä yönä ja tilani meni vain pahemmaksi. Entuudestaan olin jo hoikka, mutta siellä laihduin luurangoksi, ruoakseni kun sain vain vähän vettä ja leipää.

Kuukauden viruin siinä sellissä, mutta kun pääsin sieltä pois, aloin kaivata pian takaisin sinne. Kun hirttämiseeni oli vielä viikko aikaa, siirrettiin minut sellistäni toriaukiolle, ja kytkettiin käsistäni ja kaulastani kiinni jalkapuuhun. Minut laitettiin näytteille ihmisten eteen, esimerkiksi siitä, mitä tapahtui niille, jotka rikkoivat lakia, miten käy rikollisille. Siinä minä kyyhötin kuusi pitkää päivää ja yötä kykenemättä liikkumaan, ihmisten pilkattavana, heidän sylkiessä päälleni ja heitellen minua jätteillä ja kivillä. Olin kansanhuvia. Paikallaan olo pakotti ruumiinjäseniäni, pakotus poltti, mutta vaihtui kylmän yön tullessa täyteen tunnottomuuteen, enkä tiennyt kumpi oli pahempi. Olin äärimmäisen heikko, kurkustani tuli tuskin enää ääntä, ja sitä vähää ääntä yritin käyttää anelemalla, että joku olisi tuonut minulle hieman vettä - minua juotettiin vain kerran päivässä, enkä silloinkaan saanut tarpeeksi juodakseni. Pieni leipäpala heitettiin eteeni noin joka toinen päivä, jos sitäkään muistettiin.

Kukaan ei koskaan kuitenkaan reagoinut pyyntöihini, eivät edes ne, jotka tunsivat minut. Rikollisen auttaminen oli rangaistava teko, ja he pelkäsivät liikaa joutuvansa itse tilalleni, joten he kulkivat vain muiden mukana ohi. Keuhkoihini koski yskimisestä ja tiesin minulle nousseen kovan kuumeen, heikkenin päivä päivältä, ja rukoilin, että joku päästäisi minut kärsimyksistäni, että kuudes päivä jo tulisi ja saisin kuolla. Kaikki se raivo, jota olin aluksi tuntenut, oli kadonnut, ja se pienen pieni toivon kipinä, joka minulla oli aluksi ollut, että jotenkin voisin selvitä tästä, oli kuollut. Ensimmäistä kertaa, minä olin luovuttanut.

Osan ajasta olin tajuton. Silloin kun en ollut, päässäni pyöri ajatus: olinko minä ansainnut tämän? Oliko tämä vain oikeutettu rangaistus kaikista minun teoistani? Mutta aina minä päädyin samaan vastaukseen: en ollut paha.

Kaikesta tekemästäni huolimatta, minä en ollut paha. Olin pyrkinyt elämään kuitenkin niin, etten vahingoittanut toisia, en koskaan ollut vienyt muuta kuin niiltä, joilla oli siihen varaa. En valheillani ollut koskaan satuttanut toisia ihmisiä, en ainakaan tieten tahtoen, enkä koskaan ollut fyysisesti satuttanut ketään ihmistä, muuta kuin omaksi puolustuksekseni. Olin jättänyt perheeni, mutta se ei alun perin ollut minun valintani, ja olin pyrkinyt turvaamaan heidän hyvinvointinsa lähettämällä heille rahaa aina kun voin. Ei. Minä olin huijari, varas, valehtelija ja teeskentelijä, mutta paha en mielestäni ollut. Enkä minä ollut ansainnut sellaista loppua.

Lopulta tuli kuudes yö. Seuraavana päivänä kellon lyödessä kaksitoista, oli minut määrä hirttää keskellä sitä toria. Olin hereillä, ja mikä vielä ikävämpää, omasta mielestäni, tajuissani, joten mikään ei pitänyt kuumeen sekoittamia ajatuksiani poissa seuraavasta päivästä. Toisaalta minä jo odotin sitä, halusinhan sen kärsimyksen menevän ohi, mutta silti, olin kauhuissani. En minä silti kuitenkaan halunnut kuolla, enkä etenkään tuomittuna rikoksesta, jota en ollut tehnyt. Ja juuri silloin, hän kulki torin poikki."

Olin niin uppoutunut Rachelin tarinaan, että olin huomaamattani lähes lakannut hengittämästä ja upottanut kynteni syvälle sohvan kankaaseen. Katselin Rachelia jännittyneenä, keskittyen hänen jokaiseen sanaansa.

"Vaikka oli jo aamuyö. En aluksi pystynyt näkemään häntä, koska kasvoni olivat alaspäin, enkä pystynyt juurikaan kohottamaan päätäni, mutta vaikka olisin pystynytkin, eikä jalkapuu olisi estänyt sitä, tuskin olisin jaksanut välittää. Jo niin monet askeleet olivat menneet ohi pysähtymättä. Mikään ei antanut aihetta minulle uskoa, että nämä olisivat poikkeus. Sitten kuulin hänen äänensä: _'Voi sinua lapsi parkaa!'_"

Silmäni suurentuivat. "Esme?" minä sanoin hölmistyneenä. Rachel osasi matkia häntä täydellisesti. Olin automaattisesti ajatellut, että Carlisle oli se, joka oli löytänyt hänet, kuten kaikki muutkin… Paitsi Emmetin. Jasperin. Alicen. Oikeastaan oli ollut melko lyhytnäköistä ajatella niin.

Rachelin kasvoja syttyi koristamaan jälleen pieni hymy.

"Esme", hän sanoi lähes hellästi. "Siinä hän ykskaks oli minun vierelläni, vaikka olisin voinut vannoa, että hänen askeleensa vain sekunti sitten olivat kuuluneet aivan torin toiselta laidalta…

Esme juotti minulle vettä ämpäristä, joka kidutukseksi oli jätetty täytenä eteeni, ja minä join joka pisaran, vaikka kurkkuni olikin jo niin kipeä, että sillä hädin tuskin pystyi nielemään. Hän levitti takkinsa minun päälleni, mikä oli melko hyödytöntä jalkapuun ollessa tiellä, mutta arvostin elettä. Hän ei pelännyt. Se oli ensimmäinen asia mitä hänestä ajattelin, hän ei pelännyt.

Torin toisella laidalla oli kaivo, sieltä hän kävi hakemassa lisää vettä ja juotti sen sitten minulle. Sen jälkeen pystyin jo hieman puhumaan._ 'Tällaiseen pulaan minä sitten jouduin'_, minä kähisin, muistaen edellisen keskustelumme. _'En voinut palata luoksenne, mutta tästä pulasta tuskin tekään olisitte kyenneet minua pelastamaan.'_

Esme kosketti minun kuumeesta hohkavia kasvojani, ja muistan yhä, miten hyvältä hänen viileä kosketuksensa tuntui minun ihollani. Kukaan ei ollut aikoihin koskettanut minua sillä tavalla, niin hellästi… niin äidillisesti. Se sai jonkin repeämään minun sisälläni, se kaikki oli minulle liikaa, hänen ystävällisyytensä, hänen surullinen, huolestunut katseensa, hänen kosketuksensa. Tieto minun kuolemastani, kurja oloni, että minut hirtettäisiin huomenna. Minä purskahdin itkuun, suuriin riipiviin nyyhkytyksiin, jotka koskivat keuhkoihini. En ollut itkenyt kertaakaan sen jälkeen, kun olin täyttänyt kuuden ja joutunut ottamaan äitini vastuun. En itkenyt silloin, kun jouduin kartanoon, en itkenyt silloin kun minulta oli murtunut jotain, en silloin kun kuulin tuomioni, en sellissäni… mutta minä itkin nyt.

_'Minä en… tehnyt… Hän lavasti… minut… Huomenna… hirtetään… Minä kuolen!' _Minä onnistuin vaikeroimaan nyyhkytykseni seasta Esmelle, joka yhä katseli minua, silitti hiljaa hiuksiani, kosketteli kasvojani, pyyhki sormilla kyyneleitäni. Enkä minä välittänyt tippaakaan siitä, että hänen sormensa olivat jäätävän kylmät tai että hän oli käytännössä minulle ventovieras. Vaikka hän oli ventovieras, hän oli ollut minulle kerran ystävällinen ja ottanut minut kotiinsa, ja nyt hän oli pysähtynyt luokseni, vaikka kaikki muut olivat kulkeneet ohitse. Vapauden ja kuoleman lisäksi minä olin siinä kiinni ollessani halunnut vain, että joku olisi välittänyt siitä, miten minulle käy. Että joku olisi välittänyt minusta. Ja minä sain sen jonkun. Se joku oli Esme."

Rachelin puheesta kuulsi syvä kunnioitus Esmeä kohtaan.

"Hän odotti hetken, että minun itkuni olisi loppunut, mutta nyt kun olin aloittanut, en kyennyt enää lopettamaan. Joten hän kumartui niin, että minä näin hänen kasvonsa, katsoi minua silmiin ja sanoi: _'Minä en jätä sinua.' _Sitten hän hymyili minulle lempeää hymyään. En kerta kaikkiaan ymmärtänyt sitä mitä hän sanoi, eihän siinä ollut mitään järkeä, eihän se asia ollut hänen vallassaan. Mutta juuri kun aukaisin suuni sanoakseni hänelle, katosivat hänen kasvonsa edestäni, niin nopeasti, etten ehtinyt edes tajuta, ja samassa kuulin murtuvan puun rusahduksen.

Seuraavaksi tajusin, ettei mikään enää painanut olkapäitäni. Tunnoton ruumiini tajusi vapautensa minua ennen, ja petti altani. Olin ollut liian kauan liikkumatta, veri ei enää kiertänyt. Jos olisin ollut yksin ja jalkapuu olisi jostain syystä auennut, en olisi silti kyennyt pakenemaan.

Mutta nyt sillä ei ollut mitään väliä, juuri kun aloin ymmärtää mitä oli tapahtunut, minut nostettiin ilmaan ja seuraavaksi katsoin Esmen kasvoja vain muutaman sentin päässä omistani. Hän piteli minua sylissään ja katseli ystävällisesti hymyillen. Minä olin Esmeä pidempi, hän oli pieni ja hento ja vaikka minä olinkin laihtunut olemattomiin, ei hänen silti olisi pitänyt jaksaa kannatella painoani, joten siinä ei ollut mitään järkeä, puhumattakaan siitä, että jalkapuu oli jotenkin sortunut pois päältäni. Itkuni oli lakannut, ja Esme pyyhki jäljelle jääneet kyyneleet kasvoiltani.

_'Anna minun huolehtia sinusta', _hän sanoi. Sitten hän pyrähti juoksuun, painaen minut tiiviisti rintaansa vasten. En ymmärtänyt sitä, että liikuimme epätavallisen lujaa, en ymmärtänyt enää mitään. Oletin, että olin joko nukahtanut, vaipunut tajuttomaksi tai menettänyt järkeni, tuskin kuitenkaan kuollut, sillä taivas tämä tuskin kuitenkaan oli, eikä ainakaan helvetti. Jos olin nukahtanut, toivoin, etten koskaan heräisi. Jos tajuton, toivoin, etten palaisi tajuihini ennen kuolemaani, ja jos tämä oli hulluutta, toivoin sen pysyvän loppuun asti.

En tiennyt, minne Esme minua vei, eikä sillä ollut minulle väliä, enhän uskonut tämän enää olevan todellista. Maisemat vilisivät ympärilläni, mutta oletin sen johtuvan vain heikosta tilastani. Yhtäkkiä me kuitenkin pysähdyimme, olimme talon edessä, jota en heti tunnistanut heidän kodikseen. Se oli hyvin kaukana torista, joten en tajunnut miten saatoimme jo olla siellä, mutta enhän minä enää tajunnut mistään mitään. Esme kantoi minut ovesta sisään, läpi pimeän keittiön valoisaan olohuoneeseen. Kun silmäni tottuivat valoon, erotin huoneessa kaksi henkilöä. Toinen oli Carlisle, ja toinen oli nuorempi mies, erinäköinen kuin Carlisle mutta kuitenkin heissä oli jotain samaa. Se oli ensikertani kun näin Edwardin."

Edwardin nimen kohdalla minulta pääsi pieni henkäys.

"Edwardin katse sinkoili minusta Esmeen, kun hän yritti päästä selville sekavista ajatuksistamme. Esmekään ei ollut niin tyyni, kuin hän minusta ulkoapäin näytti.

_'Rachel'_, Carlisle taas sanoi tunnistettuaan minut. _'Carlisle'_, minä yritin puolestani sanoa, mutta kurkustani lähti vain pieni kähähdys. Carlisle siirsi katseensa Esmeen. _'Hänet aiottiin hirttää huomenna', _Esme kertoi, ja Carlisle kohotti kulmiaan. _'Häntä on pidetty nälässä ja janossa useita viikkoja, hän on virunut yöllä kylmissään ulkona. Hänellä on pahaksi edennyt keuhkokuume, ja hän on heikko, hyvin heikko. Hän ei selviäisi enää kauaa', _Esme puhui kiihkeästi, katsoen Carlislea silmiin ja minusta tuntui, kuin hän olisi pyytänyt Carlislelta jotain. _'Hän on myös syytön tekoon, josta häntä syytetään.'_"

Säpsähdin taas. Rachel osasi matkia ensiluokkaisesti myös Edwardin ääntä.

"Tuskin edes tajusin, mitä sohvalla edelleen istuva nuori mies oli sanonut. En tajunnut ihmetellä, mistä hän sen tiesi, vaikka hän tietenkin oli lukenut sen minun ajatuksistani. Carlisle tuli meidän luoksemme ja kumartui ylleni.

_'Rachel, minä haluaisin tarkistaa, minkälaisessa kunnossa sinä olet, jos vain sallit?' _Jaksoin taivuttaa päätäni heikkoon nyökkäykseen, mutta kun hän yritti nostaa minut pois Esmen sylistä, sain turtuneilla käsivarsillani tarrauduttua kiinni hänen vaatteisiinsa, ja katsoi Esmeä pelästyneenä. Vaikka arvelinkin hänen käsiensä olevan jo katkeamispisteessä minun kannattelustani, en halunnut hänen irrottavan suojaavaa otettaan minusta.

Osa minusta pelkäsi, että jos hän nyt päästäisi irti, minä heräisin taas sieltä torilta, ja oli tämä sitten illuusiota tai hulluutta, minä halusin pidellä siitä kiinni vielä hetken verran. Ja Esme hymyili minulle rahoittavasti ja toisti torilla lausumansa sanat; _'Minä en jätä sinua.'_

Carlisle ymmärsi tilanteen, ja teki minulle lääkärintarkistuksen siinä Esmen sylissä, ja tuli samaan lopputulokseen kuin Esmekin; minulla oli liian pahaksi edennyt keuhkokuume, minä kuolisin. Esme ja Carlisle katsoivat pitkään toisiaan silmiin, käyden äänetöntä väittelyä. Edward seurasi sitä sivummalta. _'Sinä siis haluat?' _Carlisle kysyi._ 'Emme voi antaa hänen vain kuolla. Enkä minä jätä häntä'_, Esme sanoi päättäväisesti." Suuri arvostus ja välittäminen kuulsivat taas Rachelin puheesta.

"_'Häneltä pitää kuitenkin itseltään kysyä'_, Carlisle sanoi, ja kääntyi puoleeni. _'Rachel, sinä olet hyvin huonossa kunnossa. Tautisi on edennyt jo liian pitkälle, ja valitettavasti hoitaminen on jo liian myöhäistä, sinä kuolet'_, hän sanoi minulle nyt suoraan.

Siihen aikaan keuhkokuume oli hyvin yleinen kuolinsyy. 'Jos olisi jotain, jolla voisin sinut parantaa, minä tekisin sen, mutta valitettavasti mitään ei ole enää tehtävissä, voin ainoastaan lieventää sinun tuskiasi. Mutta, on olemassa… toinenkin vaihtoehto. Minä - me, voimme tarjota sinulle toisenlaisen tavan elää. Se tulisi olemaan kokonaan toisenlaista, täysin toisenlaista kuin olet tähän asti elänyt, joutuisit opettelemaan kokonaan uudenlaisen tavan elää, se muuttaisi kaiken minkä tiedät. Mutta me auttaisimme sinua. Voisit jäädä meidän luoksemme, eikä sinun enää tarvitsisi pelätä eikä huolehtia niistä asioista, joita tähän asti olet. Sinä kuitenkin muuttuisit; ulkoisesti, fyysisesti, henkisesti - kaikki muuttuisi. En halua valehdelle, pelkkä kuoleminen voi olla helpompaa.' Hän katsoi minuun. Minä käänsin katseeni Esmeen. 'Olisitko sinä minun luonani?' minä kuiskasin. _'Aina', _hän vastasi lempeästi. _'Minähän sanoin, etten jätä sinua.'_ Sen lupauksen hän on myös aina pitänyt."

Viimeinen lause tuli Rachelin suusta lähes kuiskaten. "Joten minä käännyin Carlisleen päin ja kähisin hänelle: _'Minä otan sen sinun tarjoamasi elämän.'_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**: ziggety-zag

**Genre**: drama, adventure

**Pairing**: Varsinaisesti ei ole, mutta Edward/Bella näyttelee silti määräävää osaa

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer omistaa alkuperäisen idean ja hahmot, Rachel ja tämän ficin tarina ovat minun mielikuvitukseni tuotetta.

**Warning**: Sijoittuu Epäilyksen puoleenväliin, Rosalien tarinan jälkeen, mutta ennen Jasperin tarinaa. Pieniä spoilereita Epäilyksestä.

**Summary**: Cullenien perheeseen kuuluu vielä kahdeksas henkilö, Rachel (ja uskotelkaamme itsellemme, että hän on kuulunut siihen koko ajan). Hän on pysynyt Bellalle vieraana etäisenä, mutta haluaa nyt antaa hänelle mahdollisuuden tutustua itseensä, ja kertoo tälle oman tarinansa.

**Rachelin tarina, osa 2. ~ Ylpeys on synti**

**Pohjustus**: Rachel kuuluu Culleneiden perheeseen, on koko ajan ollut läsnä, mutta Bella ei silti tunne häntä, eikä tiedä hänestä juuri mitään. Virallisesti Rachel on Edwardin 20-vuotias isosisko, vampyyrina Rachel on Edwardia kolmekymmentä vuotta nuorempi. Rachel on kaunis kuten kaikki vampyyrit, hyvin pitkä ja hänellä on pitkät punertavat hiukset. Kykynään ihmiselämästä Rachel on tuonut hyvin voimakkaan itsekontrollointi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rachel käänsi taas katseensa takaisin minuun ja kallisti jälleen päätään.

"Niin", hän sanoi vaikuttaen lähes mietteliäältä. "Sinä taidat tässä perheessä olla minun lisäkseni ainoa, jolta on kysytty… jolla on ollut mahdollisuus valita."

En voinut mitään sille, että miellyttävä väristys kulki sisälläni, kun Rachel sisällytti minut mukaan sanaan "perhe". Kohta minä todella olisin osa sitä.

"Silti, valintamme ovat toki hyvin erilaiset – tai ei, eivät valintamme, vaan tilanteet, olosuhteet, joissa olemme päätyneet niihin. Minä olin joka tapauksessa kuolemassa, ja olen varma, että se oli ratkaiseva syy, miksi Carlisle suostui Esmen pyyntöön. Muuten hän olisi torjunut sen, ja keksinyt jonkin toisen tavan auttaa minut pakoon takaa-ajajiltani, sillä niitä perääni epäilemättä laitettiin. Mitä taas minuun itseeni tulee, olisin sillä hetkellä suostunut mihin tahansa, millä vain pääsin irti siitä helvetin esikartanosta, jossa olin juuri ollut. Mutta kaikista näistä seikoista huolimatta, minulla oli oma tilaisuuteni vastata 'ei', aivan kuten sinullakin."

"Jos olisit tiennyt, olisitko sitten valinnut toisin?" kysymys vain karkasi suustani.

"En oikeastaan usko siihen", Rachel vastasi rauhallisesti. "Vaikka olisinkin tiennyt, olisinko silti todella tiennyt, todella ymmärtänyt, mitä ja minkälaista elämää olisin valitsemassa? En usko, että olisin, enkä usko sinunkaan tietävän – tätä ei voi ymmärtää kukaan, joka ei itse saa – tai joudu tätä kokemaan. Mutta kadunko minä valitaani? En. Koska jos olisinkin onnistunut luikahtamaan läpi hirttosilmukan – "

Minä värähdin. Ajatus Rachelin ruumiista riippumassa - ei, en halunnut ajatella sitä.

" - ja selvinnyt siitä taudista, en sillä elämäntyylillä olisi kuitenkaan elänyt kovin vanhaksi, tuskin muutamaa vuotta enempää, jokin kurja kohtalo minut olisi kuitenkin korjannut. Tuskin olisin muuttanut elämäntyyliäni, kaikesta huolimatta olin siihen kovin mieltynyt, mutta toisaalta, mistä sitä tietää? Silloin tällöin olin siihen melko väsynyt, aina ei ollut helppoa, nukkumista ulkona ja muuta sellaista. Kaukana ylellisestä. Ja silloin taas kun onnistuin huijaamaan tieni ylemmistöön, kaipasin sitä, kun minun ei tarvinnut välittää siitä miltä näytin, kaipasin öistä tähtitaivasta piirtymään yläpuolelleni ja näyttämään minulle suunnan. Jos ikinä asuin vakituisesti jossain, alkoi maa pian polttaa jalkojeni alla, kaipasin vaeltamaan. Ja vaeltaessa minä kaipasin kattoa ylleni ja pehmeää sänkyä alleni. Tunnuin koko ajan etsivän jotain enemmän", Rachel tuumasi ja kallisti päätään mietteliäästi toiseen suuntaan. "Ja oikeastaan, teen niin yhä. Vaikka olen tavallaan jo löytänyt... Mutta kukapa tietää? Ehkä jos en olisi kuollut silloin, ehkä minä olisinkin muuttanut tapojani. Ehkä olisin asettunut vakituisesti yhteen paikkaan, keksinyt itselleni kunniallisen tavan elää ja tutustunut johonkin mukavaan lammasfarmarin poikaan ja perustanut hänen kanssaan perheen. Ehkä", Rachel sanoi ja vaikutti huvittuneelta. " - mutta en mitenkään osaa nähdä sitä."

"Et siis koskaan ole katunut valintaasi?"

"Tuskinpa kukaan voi sanoa, etteikö koskaan", Rachel vastasi heti. "Voin sanoa, että usein en. Ehkä olet jo ymmärtänyt, että tämä niin kutsuttu elämä on antanut minulle todellisuudessa paljon enemmän kuin mitä on ottanut pois. Olen saanut perheen, oikean ja kunnollisen, tai ainakin paljon enemmän sen kaltaisen kuin mitä minulla ihmisenä eläessäni oli. En silloin osannut ajatella asiaa juurikaan, mutta todellisuudessa, sen kaikissa arkisissa sävyissä, minulta oli aina puuttunut äiti. Minulla toki oli äiti, ja hän omalla tavallaan oli minulle todella rakas, rauha hänen sielulleen, mutta äitiyden perinteisessä merkityksessä minä jouduin olemaan hänelle paljon enemmän äiti kuin mitä hän oli minulle. Huolehtimisen ja hoitamisen sijaan hän oli minulle hoidettava ja huolehdittava. En silloin osannut kyseenalaistaa asiaa enkä kaivata mitään sellaista, mitä minulla ei ollut koskaan ollut, silloin asiat vain menivät niin, mutta Esme on saanut minut todella ymmärtämään, minkälaista on ja miltä tuntuu, kun on joku joka välittää ja huolehtii sinusta. Esme on minulle kuin äiti, todellinen äiti. Tavallaan hän on sitä meille kaikille, mutta minulle hän merkitsee sitä kaikkein eniten, sanan kaikissa merkityksissä. Lupauksen, jonka hän antoi minulle siellä torilla, hän on pitänyt jo yli kuusikymmentä vuotta", Rachel sanoi äänensä muuttuessa hieman pehmeämmäksi. "Eikä Esme ole perheeni ainoa jäsen, vaan minä olen saanut heidät kaikki. Enää minä en tunne pakottavaa tarvetta vaeltaa, maa ei enää polttele jalkojeni alla, koska heidän luonaan minun oloni on levollinen, ainakin enemmän kuin mitä ilman heitä. Voisi kenties sanoa, että heidän seurassaan minä koen olevani – kotona. Mutta silti toisinaan", Rachel sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. "Toisinaan sitä miettii, onko tässä, onko ikuisessa elämässä paljoakaan järkeä, yhdessä tai erikseen." Rachel avasi silmänsä.

"Edwardin kanssa olemme käyneet tästä aiheesta monia, lukemattomia keskusteluja – mutta nyt hänkin on sitten hylännyt minut."

"Miten niin hylännyt?" minä kysyin hölmistyneenä.

Rachel heilautti pitkää kättään muodostaen sillä laajan kaaren. "Carlislella on Esme, Rosaliella on Emmett, Alicella on Jasper – minä ja Edward olimme pitkään ainoat yksinäiset joukossa. Se on yhdistänyt meitä. Mutta sitten sinä rontti otit ja saavuit Forksiin, ja teit minusta tämän talon ainoan yksinäisen, ainoan parittoman. Ymmärrätkö lainkaan, mitä minä saan sen vuoksi kohta kestää?!"

Viimeisen lauseensa Rachel karjahti, ja minä vetäydyin säikähdyksestä ja yllätyksestä sohvalla taaksepäin.

Rachel risti käsivarret rinnalleen ja veti kasvoilleen ylidramaattisen nyrpeän ilmeen. "Alice laittaa minun nimissäni lehteen kohta seuranhakuilmoituksen."

Purskahdin nauruun ja rentouduin taas. Rachel sen sijaan tyytyi hymyilemään vain hyvin vinosti. "Minäkin nauraisin, ellen tietäisi että rakas sisareni saattaa jonakin päivänä todella tehdä sen."

Se oli totta.

"Sinä päivänä Jasper kyllä saa todella yrittää kaikkensa, jotta onnistuu rauhoittamaan minut", Rachel huokaisi ja pudisteli päätään. "Mutta miten kostaa sellaiselle, joka näkee sen ennalta? Olen elänyt hänen kanssaan jo useamman vuosikymmenen, enkä vieläkään tiedä vastausta."

Minun hymyni hyytyi kuitenkin hiljalleen pois, sillä mieleeni oli nimittäin iskenyt yksi asia, jonka Rachel oli äsken sanonut.

"Mitä?" Rachel kysyi hetken kuluttua, huomattua huolestumisen merkit kasvoillani. Hän oli turhankin tarkkanäköinen.

"Ei oikeastaan mitään, ei se ole mitään tärkeää", minä sanoin vältellen.

"Jos jokin asia saa sinut huolestumaan, totta kai se on tärkeää", Rachel sanoi, ja kohotti toista kulmaansa ällistyttävän korkealle. "Oletan, että mielessäsi on jokin kysymys?"

"No, se mitä sinä sanoit… ja minä tiedän, että tämä on typerää… mutta sinä sanoit jotain siitä, että Edward ja sinä, ikään kuin… piditte yhtä?" minä änkytin jälleen, ja tällä kertaa myös punaistuin.

Rachel purskahti heleään nauruun. "Voi Bella!" hän nauroi, mikä vain syvensi helakanpunaista sävyä kasvoillani. "Edward siis puhui todella totta, kun sanoi sinun olevan joskus hölmö!"

Minua ei millään lailla lohduttanut, että Edward oli sanonut minua hölmöksi Rachelille, joka oli upea, pitkä, kaunis, jolla oli virheetön vartalo, kyynärpäihin asti ulottuva kiiltelevä tukka, joka taatusti oli silkkisen pehmeä eikä koskaan mennyt takkuun, jolla oli hyvin kauniit kasvot, joita kruunasivat hypnoottiset, leveät, kapeat kullanruskeat silmät. Rachelin kauneus ei ollut yhtä ylivoimaisen tyrmäävää kuin Rosalien, mutta silti se sai minut näyttämään hänen rinnallaan joltakin, joka oli juuri ryöminyt esille syvältä viemärin uumenista. Ilman muuta Rachel sopi paremmin Edwardin rinnalle kuin minä, ja Edwardin täytyi olla sokea, ellei hän huomannut sitä. Ja talon ollessa täynnä seurustelevia pareja, heidän kahden ollen talossa ainoat, joilla ei ollut ketään, viettämässä aikaa keskenään…

Aloin voida pahoin.

"Bella", Rachel sanoi hänen naurunsa tyynnyttyä yllättävän nopeasti enkä voinut välttyä tunteelta, että tukahdutti sen käyttämällä omaa kykyään minun mielikseni. "Edwardin ja minun välillä ei ole mitään, minä vakuutan, ei yhtään mitään, mihin voisi yhdistää romantiikan", hän sanoi katsellen minua silmiin. "Ei ole koskaan ollut, eikä tule koskaan olemaankaan. Nykyisin minä olen kiintynyt häneen kuin veljeen, eivätkä hänenkään tunteensa minua kohtaan ole mitään muuta kuin sisarellisia."

"Nykyisin?" minä tartuin tähän yhteen sanaan.

Rachel virnisti. Sekään ei juuri lohduttanut. "No tietenkin nyt kun sinä sitä kysyit, on minun tunnustettava, että aivan alkuun minä…"

"Niin?" minä murahdin Rachelin jättäessä lauseen lopun ärsyttävästi roikkumaan ilmaan, ja valmistauduin samalla kuulemaan pahimman.

" – vihasin Edwardia."

"Että mitä?!" minä rääkäisin. "Vihasit?" toistin ällistyneenä.

Rachel nyökkäsi. "Vihasin. Todella", hän vastasi, ja hänen ilmeensä synkistyi. "Ja tavallaan juurikin sen takia minä… päädyin jälleen tekemään asioita, joista en ole ylpeä, joita todella häpeän."

"Kerro minulle", minä pyysin kiihkeästi. Minua kiinnosti toki, mitä hän oli tehnyt, mutta ennen kaikkea minua kiinnosti, miten kukaan saattoi vihata Edwardia? Ellei sitten sattunut olemaan kokonaan eri lajia…

"No, päästäksemme siihen, minun on palattava tarinassani siihen mihin äsken jäin. Muutokseeni", Rachel sanoi, ja hänen katseensa lipui jälleen seinään, jossa hänelle todennäköisesti avautui yksityinen valkokangas hänen muistoihinsa. Sitten hänen katseensa kääntyi äkisti takaisin minuun. Tällä kertaa en kuitenkaan hätkähtänyt. "Jos jaksat vielä kuunnella minua?" Rachel kysyi kohteliaasti, nyt kai omiin kohteliasuusääntöihinsä takertuneena.

"Jaksan", minä nyökkäsin.

"Selvä. Siis, kuten kerroin, minä hyväksyin Carlislen tarjouksen, jonka jälkeen Esme kantoi minut sylissään yläkertaan. Carlisle ja Edward tulivat perässämme, ja minä kuulin, kuinka Edward kysyi Carlislelta, oliko tämä kovin järkevää Rosalienkin ollessa vasta kaksivuotias. Muistan ihmetelleeni, oliko Carlislella ja Esmellä todella 2-vuotias tytär, ja missä hän oli mahtanut olla edellisen vierailuni aikana", Rachel hymähti. "Luulin Edwardin myös puhuvan kokonaan itsekseen, koska Carlisle ei vastannut hänelle. Enhän tiennyt, että Carlislen ei tarvinnut puhua välittääkseen vastauksensa hänelle. Ei, minun vihani ei johtunut siitä", Rachel vastasi minun kysyvään kulmien kohotukseeni.

"En alkanut vihata häntä, koska hän silloin oli epäluuloinen minun suhteeni. Osoitinhan minäkin aluksi epäluuloa sinua kohtaan, sillä kuten sanoin, me pysyttelemme hyvin paljon omissa oloissamme. Ne syyt tulevat kyllä vielä esille, mutta niitä ymmärtääkseen sinun pitää kuunnella myös tarinan tämä osa", Rachel sanoi ja minä nyökkäsin pyytäen anteeksi omaa kärsimättömyyttäni. Rachel hymähti. "Kärsivällisyyden oppiminen, ironista kyllä, vaatii aikaa. Minä jos kuka tiedän", hän sanoi ja palasi sitten takaisin tarinaansa:

"Ylhäällä Esme laski minut sohvalle, ja puolittain minä odotin silloin herääväni. Niin ei kuitenkaan käynyt. Esme pysytteli vierelläni ja piti minun kädestäni kiinni. Carlisle tuli luokseni, Edwardin jäädessä taas etäämmälle. '_Muuttuminen tulee koskemaan sinuun__'__, _Carlisle sanoi, ja tarttui samalla vapaana olevaan käteeni. '_Se tulee polttamaan sinua kuin tuli – mutta, se ei ole pysyvä olotila, se kestää ainoastaan kolme päivää. Niiden kolmen päivän ajan sinä tulet valitettavasti kärsimään - mutta sen __jälkeen sinulla__ on edessäsi kokonaan uusi elämä.__'__'__Minä pysyn luonasi koko muutoksen ajan__'__, _Esme kuiskasi korvaani.

'_Entä sen jälkeen?__'_minä onnistuin kuiskaamaan, hän hymyili ja sipaisi otsaani. _'__Myös sen jälkeen, minähän lupasin sinulle__'_, hän vastasi, eikä kolme päivää tuntunut minusta sillä hetkellä paljolta. En pelännyt, en osannut. Carlisle kohotti toisen käteni ylös ja minä luulin, että hän aikoo pistää siihen jotakin – ja olinkin oikeassa, mutta luulin kyllä, että kyse olisi jostain lääkkestä. Tuntui vain pistävä tunne – ja sitten muutos alkoi."

"Sattuiko se?" minä henkäisin, vaikka tiesinkin jo vastauksen.

Rachel katsoi minua vakavana.

"Minun sanotaan olevan meistä paras hillitsemään itseni, olemaan näyttämättä tunteitani, mutta minäkin huusin ja kiljuin siitä tuskasta. Tosin nyt, kun olemme vertailleet kokemuksiamme… Olemme huomanneet, että tuskakin voi olla hyvin erilaista. Yhtä kivuliasta? Kyllä, mutta erilaista. Minusta tuntui siltä, kuin oma ihoni olisi sulanut pois yltäni", Rachel totesi rauhallisesti, kuin olisi puhunut ihmiselämänsä päättymisen ja vampyyriksi muuttumisen tuottaman tuskan sijaan jostakin yhtä arkisesta, kuin auton tankkaamisesta. " – Emmetillä taas polte tuntui ikään kuin pistävänä kirvelynä, häntä itseään lainaten: '_Kuin lihaani olisi upotettu palavasta tulesta tehtyjä nauloja__'_", Rachel sanoi matkien jälleen niin etevästi myös Emmettin ääntä, ettei se enää jaksanut edes hämmästyttää minua.

" – Jasperin kipu taas liikkui jonkinlaisina kouristuksina", Rachel sanoi ja katseli samalla minua. Arvasin hänen miettivän, minkälaisia tuntemuksia muutos mahtaisi herättää minussa.

Vatsassani leijuvaan, muutosta odottavaan jännitykseen sekottui sillä hetkellä iso annos kuvotusta.

"Omalla tavalla hyvin mielenkiintoinen ilmiö", Rachel tuumasi rauhallisesti. "Mutta sillä hetkellä, en todellakaan ajatellut sitä niin. Kun tajuntaani mahtui jotain muutakin kuin kipu – en tiedä kauanko siinä meni, aika menettää silloin täysin merkityksensä, sekunti on päivä, minuutti on viikko – "

Lisää kuvotusta.

" – mietin, olinko sittenkin vain vaihtanut yhden helvetin toiseen."

Tässä vaiheessa Rachel piti puheessaan pienen tauon, oletettavasti antaakseen minun hermostumiselleni lisää aikaa.

"Mutta jos kysyisit minulta, kumpi oli kamalampaa, muutos vai siellä torilla oleminen, vastaisin hetkeäkään sitä epäröimättä, että tori. Sillä kolme päivää on vähemmän, kuin kuusi päivää. Ja vaikka niiden päivien kesto olisikin ollut päinvastoin, olisi vastaukseni silti se sama, tori. Koska sillä torilla, minulla ei ollut mitään toivoa, ja kaikki muukin ihmisoikeuttani myöten, oli ryöstetty minulta pois. Ei ollut jäljellä rohkeutta, ei mitään. Kuten sanoin, olin menettänyt sen kaiken, ja ainoa, mitä minulla enää oli jäljellä, oli kuolema. Se ei ollut iloinen asia, vaikka siellä, siinä jalkapuussa kituessani, toivoinkin, rukoilin sen koittavan. Se ei kuitenkaan itsessään ollut toiveita herättävä asia, toisin kuin muutos. Esme pysyi vieressäni koko sen ajan, jutteli minulle, yrittäen kiinnittää huomioni toisaalle, mikä tietenkin oli mahdotonta, mutta silti hän yritti, lakkaamatta. Kun huutoni vaimeni, ääneni oi käytetty loppuun, kuulin hänen puheensa. Hän kertoi, mitä he olivat, miksi minä olin muuttumassa, kertoin tulevista muutoksista, heidän tavastaan elää, tarinoita heidän elämästään. Osa siitä säilyi mielessäni, vaikken pystynytkään keskittymään siihen silloin.

Ennen kaikkea, Esme kuitenkin toisteli minulle, ettei se muutoksen tila olisi ikuinen, että se tuska kestäisi vain aikansa, ja sitten olisi poissa. Pysyvästi. Että sen jälkeen, minulla olisi oma perhe, kokonaan uusi elämä. Se ajatus, tieto… se teki siitä kaiken sen kivun arvoista", Rachel sanoi.

Kuvotus, joka oli kiertynyt nyt siskalujeni ympärille tiukaksi puristavaksi palloksi, hellitti hieman otettaan.

"Muutoksen jälkeen vaati oman aikansa tottua uusiin aisteihin, saada niitä hallintaan. Tottua kaikkiin muutoksiin itsessä, nopeuteen, voimaan – ja viimeisenä, mutta ei suinkaan merkityksettömimpänä, uusiin asuinkumppaneihin. _Perheeseeni_", Rachel sanoi venyttäen viimeistä sanaa. "Esmen ja Carlislen kanssa minulla ei ollut mitään ongelmia, minun oli helppoa ja luontevaa heti alkuun suhtautua heihin kuin vanhempiin – vuosien mittaan se suhde on tietenkin hieman muuttunut. Rosalie taas, minulle selvisi hyvin pian, että hän oli kaksivuotias ainoastaan vampyyrien iässä. Hän ei ottanut minua avosylin vastaan, mutta ei toisaalta kääntänyt minulle selkäänsäkään. Välimme ovat muuttuneet kohteliaan viileistä ystävällisen lämpimiin, sitä mukaa, kun hän on tottunut ajatukseen, etten minä ole hänelle minkäänlainen uhka", Rachel kertoi, kuulostaen lähes huvittuneelta. Minua ei vain sillä hetkellä kiinnostanut tippaakaan Rosalie, vaan odotin malttamattomana jo seuraavaa nimeä. Rachelhan oli sanonut, ettei silloiseen perheeseen kuulunut vielä muita kuin hän, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie ja Edward.

"Niin, Edward", Rachel sanoi. "Hänen kanssaan… minulla ei mennyt yhtään niin hyvin. Hyvin huonosti, itse asiassa. Hän ajoi minut hulluksi", Rachel huokaisi. "Tai ei, ei varsinaisesti hän, vaan hänen kykynsä. Sillä, minähän olin eläessäni oppinut näyttelemään ihmisten edessä, hillitsemään omat tunteeni ja mielihaluni, tukahduttamaan ne pois näkyvistä. Olin opetellut suunnitelmallisuutta, järjestelmällisyyttä ja kärsivällisyyttä. Minun ihmiselämäni oli opettanut minulle, että ainoa, johon todella saatoin luottaa, olin minä itse, enkä koskaan päästänyt ketään millään lailla oman mieleni sisään. Mieleni, ajatukseni, ainoa paikka missä saatoin olla täysin oma itseni – ja minun täytyi olla, sillä muuten olisin kadonnut omaan näytelmääni – se oli ainoa omaisuuteni, mitä kukaan ei koskaan voinut viedä minulta pois. Ne kuuluivat vain minulle. Ennen kuin törmäsin Edwardiin." Rachel irvisti sille muistolle. Vaikka siitä oli vuosia aikaa, vaikka asiat sittemmin olivat muuttuneet, oli se muisto yhä kuin piikki hänen lihassaan. "Siksi minä vihasin Edwardia. Hän vei minulta pois sen ainoan asian, joka oli minulle pyhä, teki tyhjiksi kaikki ne kyvyt, joiden varaan olin oppinut laskemaan, joiden avulla olin tottunut selviytymään… Silloin, minä todella vihasin häntä", Rachel sanoi, mutta hänen ilmeensä tasaantui, samoin hänen äänensä; siitä ei kuultanut viha.

"Minun oli turhaa yrittää taistella sitä tunnetta vastaan, yrittää tukahduttaa sitä, sillä hän tiesi kuitenkin sen olemassaolosta, luki sen minun mielestäni, mikä teki minusta entistäkin turhautuneemman. Jasperin olisi jo silloin pitänyt kuulua perheeseen, sillä olisin todella tarvinnut hänen rauhoittavaa kykyään." Rachel piti puheessaan tauon.

"Edwardista johtui, että minä lähdin omille teilleni."

Katsoin Rachelia yllättyneenä. "Sinä lähdit?"

"Kyllä, minäkin lähdin", Rachel hymähti. "Älä ole näytä noin yllättyneeltä, eikö se minun kiertolaistaustaani vasten oikeastaan ollut oikeastaan melko itsestäänselvä teko? Todennäköisesti olisin tehnyt sen muutenkin, ehkä vähän myöhemmin, ehkä paljonkin, mutta varmasti olisin, joten Edwardia ei voi syyttää, hän ei ole vastuussa siitä mitä tapahtui… Mutta minä kiirehdin jälleen asioiden edelle. Minä halusin lähteä, minusta tuntui, että menettäisin järkeni, jos joutuisin vielä olemaan Edwardin lähellä. Kaikki uudet aistit, verenhimo – "

Rachel ei huomannut, miten minä värähdin sanan "verenhimo" kohdalla.

" – ne tuntuivat hyvin pieniltä sen rinnalla, että Edward vei minulta minuuden pois – sillä niin minä tunsin. Oli aivan sietämätöntä, että hän näki sisälle minun mieleeni. Ja ainoa ratkaisu siihen tilanteeseen – se ainoa, jonka minä tunsin, oli lähteä pois."

"Aioitko sinä lähteä lopullisesti?" minä kysyin.

Rachel tyytyi vain kohauttamaan olkiaan. "Ken tietää? En ajatellut mitenkään selkeästi silloin, itse asiassa kammoksuin omia ajatuksiani, koska tiesin Edwardin kuulevan ne", Rachel sanoi ja irvisti jälleen. "En osaa kuvailla sinulle, millaista se oli, miltä se minusta tuntui. Omalla tavallaan yhtä kamalaa kuin vankilassa olo. Minä olin tottunut olemaan vapaa, siitä lähtien, kun ensimmäistä kertaa pakenin, olin ja olen ollut rakastunut siihen tunteeseen, rakastunut vapauteen. Olin oma herrani, kukaan ei komennellut minua, tein juuri niin kuin itse tahdoin. Olin täysin vastuuton, tiesin sen, mutta olin sitä omasta halustani, se oli minun oma valintani, käsitätkö? Edward tuntui vievän minulta sen kaiken pois. En enää tuntenut olevani vapaa, vaan pikemminkin kuin vanki omassa mielessäni. Tuntui kuin olisin ollut joka hetki täysin alaston hänen edessään, enkä olisi kyennyt peittämään häneltä mitään, voitko mitenkään ymmärtää sitä?"

Tällä kertaa Rachel antoi myös aikaa vastata. Minusta tuntui, että minulla oli käsitys siitä, mitä hän ajoi takaa. "Minä luulen kyllä ymmärtäväni."

"Hyvä", Rachel vastasi. "Joten minä siis lähdin pois. Carlisle ei millään olisi tahtonut sitä, sillä olin edelleen hyvin nuori vampyyri, vaikka minun itsehillintäni veren suhteen olikin erinomainen."

Muistin taas Edwardin puheet siitä, miten Rachel oppi hillitsemään verenhimoaan heistä kaikkein nopeinten. Muistin samalla myös hänen kertoneen, että yksi perheen vakiovitseistä oli, että jos Jasper ja Rachel yhdistäisivät voimansa, voisivat he hallita maailmaa.

"Silti hän oli hyvin vastahakoinen päästämään minua – hän osasi aavistaa, mutta olin liian levoton kuulemaan – eikä varmasti olisi päästänytkään, ellei Esme jälleen olisi asettunut minun puolelleni, ja puhunut häntä ympäri." Rachelin huulille kohosi jälleen pieni, todennäköisesti tiedostamaton hymy, kun hän puhui Esmestä. "Hän luotti minuun. Ja hän näki kaikkein selvimmin, miten pois tolaltaan Edwardin kyky minut todella sai. Hän yritti myös auttaa minua, mutta huomasi hänkin, että olin liian vauhko kuulemaan tai ottamaan apua vastaan. Myöhemmin hän on kertonut minulle arvanneensa, että se kaikki – minä tarvitsin vain aikaa. Että vaikka ulkoisesti näytinkin hallitsevan kaikki uudet kykyni hyvin, suorastaan erinomaisesti, en tainnut itsekään täysin tiedostaa, miten suuri muutos se minulle oli ollut ja miten hämmentävää se kaikki oikein oli, ja miten uutta ja outoa minulle oli monien yksinäisten vuosien jälkeen asettua jälleen asumaan toisten kanssa. Että Edward ei todellisuudessa ollut yksinään ainoa vauhkoontumisena syy, vain se, johon minä tietämättäni purin sen kaiken. Että minä tarvitsisin omaa aikaa ja välimatkaa sulatellakseni sitä kaikkea. Esme on hyvin tarkkanäköinen näissä asioissa, ja minä kehoitan sinua kuuntelemaan, mikäli hän joskus tarjoaa omia näkemyksiään sinulle. Sillä hän oli oikeassa." Hymy Rachelin kasvoilla pysyi. "Tuon kaiken takia hän puhui Carlislen ympäri, tosin en tiedä, kuinka paljon siitä hän kertoi Carlislelle. He antoivat minun lähteä, Carlisle tuskin kovin kevein mielin, mutta he molemmat korostivat, että voisin koska tahansa palata takaisin, vuoden tai vuosikymmenten kuluttua, että he odottaisivat minua siellä. Ja kuten ensimmäiselläkin kerralla, kun lähdin heidän luotaan, en juuri pannut arvoa heidän sanoilleen. Niin vähän minä siis olin oppinut, joten ehkä toisaalta olin ansainnutkin sen, mitä oli tulossa. Se pisti minut järjestykseen.

Minä halusin vain pois, päästä jonnekin, missä voisin jälleen olla oma itseni – en vain tiennyt missä sellainen paikka oli, joten ensimmäiset kuukaudet vaeltelin vain päämäärättömästi. Aloin saada ajatuksiani jollain lailla kasaan, ja silloin välkähti mieleeni, että voisin alkaa käyttämään uusia kykyjäni… ihmisten hyväksi." Rachelin ilme meni vakavammaksi.

"Kiertolaisvuosieni aikana olin nähnyt hyvin monenlaista, eivätkä ne asiat aina olleet kauniita. Tai hyviä. Paljon hätää, paljon kurjuutta. Näin mitä seurauksia oli ihmisten ahneudella ja julmuudella. Miten suurta vahinkoa ihmiset saattoivat aiheuttaa toisilleen pelkällä piittaamattomuudella. Joskus jouduin, vasten omaa tahtoani, todistamaan hirvittäviä asioita, asioita joita en olisi halunnut nähdä. Silloin en mahtanut niille vääryyksille mitään, olinhan vain ihminen. Mutta enää minä en ollut."

Rachel katsoi minua silmiin kasvoillaan oli ilme, jota en osannut tulkita. Mutta minulla oli silti aavistus, mihin tämä tarina oli johtamassa. Rosalie oli kertonut minulle jotain hyvin samantapaista.

"Sinullehan on kerrottu, että minä opin hillitsemään oman himoni meistä kaikkein nopeinten?" Rachel kysyi.

Minä nyökkäsin. "Olet itsekin tullut maininneeksi asian."

"Niin… Minä kyllä kykenen hillitsemään itseni, ja _sen._ Jos niin haluan. Minulle se tuntuu olevan helpompaa kuin muille (paitsi ehkä Carlislelle)."

"Ominaisuus, jonka sait mukaasi ihmiselämästä", minä sanoin.

"Niin. Olennaisinta siinä kuitenkin on se, että minä pystyn hillitsemään itseni, koska haluan niin. Mutta…" Rachelin lause jäi kesken. Hän ei tuntunut tietävän, miten sen päättäisi ja hänen silmissään välähti jotain, jonka saatoin uskoa olevan ahdistusta. Mutta se katosi Rachelin katseesta niin nopeasti, oli näkyvissä siinä vain pienen hetken ajan, joten en voinut olla varma. En tuntenut Rachelia vielä kyllin hyvin.

"Bella", Rachel aloitti uudestaan. "Minä en halua peloitella sinua, mutta on tärkeää, että sinä tiedät. Minä olen maistanut verta. Ihmisen verta. _Ihmisten_ verta. Minä etsin silloin, lähtöni jälkeen, käsiini ne ihmiset, joiden tiesin, olin itse nähnyt tekevän kammottavia vääryyksiä. En kuitenkaan tappanut heitä heti: minä tarkkailin heitä, katsoin, olivatko he muuttuneet. Se ei tee minusta yhtään vähemmän syyllistä, mutta minä kuitenkin annoin heille mahdollisuuden, vaikkakin heidän itsensä sitä tietämättä, näyttää, että olivat muuttaneet tapansa. Valitettavan harvat vain olivat. En tiedä, oikeuttiko se minua tekemään sen, mitä minä tein, mutta silloin minä toimin niin. Niillä kerroilla, minä en halunnut hillitä itseäni. Minä päästin itseni irti. Minä tapoin heidät", Rachel sanoi, täysin rauhallisella äänellä, mutta tarkkaillen samalla valppaana minun reaktioitani.

Minä olin kuitenkin jo osannut arvata, mitä oli tulossa, mitä kohti tarina oli menossa, kiitos Rosalien, ja osasin pitää oman ilmeeni kurissa. En ollut kovin järkyttynyt.

Rachel tulkitsi minun ilmeeni ilmeisesti niin, että olin kunnossa enkä aikoinut esimerkiksi oksentaa, ja jatkoi tarinaansa.

"Veri. Se oli huumaavaa. Mutta minä en jäänyt siihen koukkuun, en sillä lailla, koska itsekurini oli vahva. Siihen minä luotinkin päästäessäni itseni irti, luotin, että olisin tarpeeksi vahva lopettamaan ja jättämään sen siihen, vaikka Carlisle oli epäillyt uusien vampyyrin vaistojen olevan minulle liian voimakkaat. Ja se oli vaikeaa, kyllä, paljon vaikeampaa kuin olin olettanut, kuvitellut – mutta minä selvisin siitä. En lähdöstäni huolimatta ollut hylännyt sitä elämäntapaa, jonka Carlisle oli minulle opettanut, minun mielestäni se oli edelleen ainoa oikea. Perustelin omat uhrini itselleni sillä tavalla, että maailma oli paljon parempi ja turvallisempi paikka muille ihmisille elää ilman heitä. Toki olisin voinut tappaa heidät muillakin tavoin – se olisi ollut oikein helppoa, vastasyntyneen voimilla – mutta heidän kohdallaan minä annoin itseni tuntea vihaa, inhoa ja raivoa, niitä tunteita, jotka olin joutunut säilömään syvälle sisälleni tavatessani heidät ensi kerran, nyt päästin ne valloilleen. Ja kun nuo niin voimakkaat tunteet nousivat pintaan, pääsivät irti, silloin… silloin on paljon helpompaa päästää samalla irti kaikesta muistakin. Enkä minä sillä hetkellä välittänyt, minusta he olivat ansainneet kaiken sen tuskan, minkä minä saatoin heille aiheuttaa, joten se tuntui omalla tavallaan oikeutetulta silloin…

En ole ylpeä siitä. Jos silloin ehkä olinkin, en ole sitä enää. Pidin itseäni edelleen 'kasvissyöjänä', mutta päässäni alkoi hahmottua ajatus, että siitä mitä tein, voisi tulla minulle uusi tapa elää. Oma elämäntapani. Että alkaisin rangaista kaikkia väärintekijöitä, poistaisin heidät kaikki kaduilta. Sehän olisi ollut ainoastaan oikein, ja minä tekisin ihmisille palveluksen – lisää pelvaluksia. Hyvittäisin omat pahat tekoni. Joten Carlisle siis oli kuin olikin oikeassa, kovasta itsehillinnästäni huolimatta, minä olin kuin olinkin heikko…" Rachel vaikeni jälleen hetkeksi, mutta jatkoi sitten taas.

"Aloin toteuttaa ideologiaani, uutta tapaani elää. Sitä kesti jonkin aikaa. Metsästin eläimiä ja murhaajia sekä muita väärintekijöitä. Ja se kaikki tuntui minusta hyvältä, kunnes…" Rachel huokaisi. "Kunnes yhtenä päivänä se iski minuun, minä tajusin. Viikot olivat uudessa elämäntavassani venyneet kuukausiksi, ja niitäkin oli kerääntynyt jo aivan liian monta. Mutta silloin minä sen tajusin: en ollut aikoihin, useisiin viikkoihin metsästänyt yhtäkään eläintä. Että ainoa ajatus mielessäni oli löytää uusi ihminen, jota voisin pitää kyllin pahana, jotta voisin tappaa hänet. Syödä hänet. Silmäni eivät olleet enää kullanruskeat, vaan verenpunaiset. Että elin kokonaan ihmisten verellä. Murhaajien ja väärintekijöiden kyllä, mutta mikä minut enää erotti heistä? Omaksi järkytyksekseni tajusin, että se mitä silloin olin ajatellut siellä torilla, se ajatus johon olin takertunut, minä en ollut paha, ei pitänykään enää paikkaansa. Rajaa minun ja niiden välissä, joita minä metsästin, ei ollut enää lainkaan. Olin alkanut muuttua heidän kaltaisekseen. Se oli käynyt hiljaa ja sanakavalasti, minun itseni sitä huomaamatta: veri ja omat vaistoni olivat saaneet minusta vallan. Olin ollut heikko, olin ollut typerä. Ymmärsin, että sen oli loputtava, en halunnut olla sellainen, murhaajan kaltainen – ja tiesin, etten ehkä kykenisi hallitsemaan itseäni yksin. Minä olin heikko, liian heikko ja kokematon, näiden asioiden valossa minun oli pakko myöntää se. Ja heikot lankeavat. Vaikka olin uskonut olevani vahva, ja muita parempi. Olin jälleen kompastunut omaan syntiini, ylpeyteen.

Silloin muistin jälleen Carlislen ja Esmen, sekä heidän minun lähtiessäni antaman lupauksen, että voisin palata takaisin. En ollut juuri ajatellut heitä lähdettyäni, olin sulkenut sen kaiken tietoisesti pois mielestäni, halusin rauhoittua, unohtaa. Mutta nyt, tiesin, ettei minulla olisi muuta mahdollisuutta kuin palata heidän luokseen – mikäli he enää huolisivat minua. On turhaa kieltää; minä pelkäsin heidän kohtaamistaan. Minua pelotti tunnustaa heille, että olin sortunut, että olin toiminut kaikkia heidän opettamiaan periaatteita vastaan, olin ollut piittaamatta Carlislen varoituksista, rikkonut Esmen luottamuksen, ollut liian ylpeä näkemään… Omat tekoni hävettivät ja kuvottivat minua, ja minä pelkäsin, että Cullenit käännyttäisivät minut pois heidän kotioveltaan.

En silti edes harkinnut, että olisin palannut heidän luokseen ja valehdellut, ettei minulle ollut tapahtunut mitään erityistä. En olisi voinut tehdä sitä kahdestakaan syystä. Ensinnäkin Edward olisi nähnyt minun lävitseni - tai tässä tapauksessa ei ehkä niinkään lävitseni kuin sisälleni – ja paljastanut valheeni, ja toiseksi, en halunnut valehdella heille. Minä tarvitsin heidän tukeaan, heidän apuaan selviytyäkseni, joten en olisi saavuttanut mitään valehtelemalla. Joten pelostani huolimatta, minulla ei ollut muuta mahdollisuutta kuin palata."

Rachelin kasvoille palasi jälleen kaunis hymy. "Carlisle ja Esme – he todella ovat mahtavia. En silloin vielä tuntenut heitä tarpeeksi hyvin, joten olin hämmästynyt siitä, että löysin heidät todella sieltä, missä he olivat olleet lähtiessäni. Olin odottanut, että saisin kuluttaa heidän löytämiseensä paljon enemmän aikaa, mutta sen osan lupauksestaan he olivat pitäneet. Ja kuten varmaankin jo arvaat, myös toinen osa lupauksesta pidettiin, heidän kotinsa ovet olivat jälleen avoinna minulle. Huolimatta siitä, että kerroin heille, mitä minulle oli tapahtunut, mitä olin tehnyt. He näkivät minussa minun haluni muuttua ja että katumukseni oli aitoa. He eivät tuominneet minua, vaan ymmärsivät. Siitä olen heille iäti kiitollinen. Siitäkin."

"Entäpä Edward?" minun oli lopulta kysyttävä, kun Rachel oli jäänyt vain hymyilemään muistoihinsa.

"No, edelleenkin minä alkuun vierastin häntä, siitä kaikesta ei ollut vain niin helppoa päästä eroon. Mutta Edward, huolimatta minun vihamielisyydestäni, turhautuneisuudestani häntä kohtaan ja siitä, että karttelin häntä, Edwardilla ei silti itsellään ollut mitään minua vastaan. Itse asiassa, koska hän näki pääni sisältä lähes kaikki ajatukseni, koska en osannut silloin vielä peittää niitä häneltä, hän taisi ymmärtää minua paremmin kuin kukaan", Rachelin suusta purkautui lyhyt, alicemainen nauru. "Se oli paradoksi. Mutta, minun palattuani takaisin ja Edwardin kuultua, mitä olin sieltä lähtöni jälkeen tehnyt, mitä minulle oli tapahtunut, hän tuli minun luokseni, esti minua juoksemasta karkuun ja hän kertoi minulle, kuinka hän itse oli – "

Rachel keskeytti lauseensa äkisti, ja katsoi minua arvioivasti. Ymmärsin yskän.

"Kyllä, Edward on ollut minulle avoin omien, öh, kokeilujensa kanssa."

"Hyvä", Rachel nyökkäsi tyytyväisesti. "Niistä hän kertoi silloin minullekin. Kokemuksemme olivat yllättävän samankaltaisia, ja minun silmissäni ne… yhdistivät meitä. Eikä Edward tai hänen kykynsä sillä hetkellä enää tuntuneetkaan niin pahoilta tai pelottavilta, vaan inhimillisiltä. Jos niin nyt voi sanoa vampyyrista", Rachel hymähti. "Silloin aloimme jutella paljosta muustakin, itse asiassa keskustelimme peräkkäin monta päivää ja monta yötä, joiden aikana minä opin tuntemaan häntä, pitämään hänestä ja arvostamaan häntä ja hänen mielipiteitään. Hänen kykynsä tuntui hetki hetkeltä pienemmältä pahalta, eikä minusta tuntunut enää siltä, että se veisi minulta mitään pois. Keskustelukin itse asiassa sujui sen asniosta helpommin, sillä jos mieleeni tuli jotain, mitä en täysin osannut pukea sanoiksi, hän silti ymmärsi. Esme taisi siis todella olla oikeassa väittäessään, ettei Edward alunperinkään ollut se oikea ongelma.

Meidän välillemme laskeutui rauha, en enää tuntenut itseäni ahdistuneeksi hänen seurassaan, mitä enemmän opin tuntemaan häntä, ja ajan myötä, paljolti Carlislen avustuksella, opin hallitsemaan omia ajatuksiani hänen läsnäollessaan. Kehitin siitä itselleni uudenlaisen haasteen, ja nykyään minulle ei ole enää mikään ongelma pitää häntä poissa päästäni. Mutta mitä alkuperäiseen kysymykseesi tulee, niin ei, mitään ei koskaan voisi kehittyä minun ja Edwardin välille. Ei tuota menneisyyttä vasten. Minä haluan kumppanin, jonka kanssa minun ei tarvitse koko ajan tarkkailla omia ajatuksiani. On olemassa tiettyjä asioita, jotka kaikkien on parempi pitää vain itsellään."

Mieleeni nousi kuva Jacobista, ja ymmärsin, mitä Rachel tarkoitti. Edwardille olisi tuottanut tuskaa, jos hän olisi tiennyt, miten usein ajattelin Jakea.

"Enkä minä vielä ole löytänyt sellaista kumppania, jota rakastaisin enemmän kuin vapautta. Edward se ei missään nimessä ole, enkä minä totta puhuakseni tiedä, onko sellaista olemassakaan – ihmistä tai vampyyria, tai vaikkapa ihmissutta", Rachel sanoi, ja nauroi omalle vitsilleen. Tai ainakin oletin, että lauseen jälkimmäinen osa oli tarkoitettu vitsiksi.

"On jo myöhä", Rachel huomautti seuraavaksi. "Sinun pitäisi oikeastaan olla jo nukkumassa. On kuitenkin yksi asia, jonka haluan sinulle vielä kertoa."

Minusta tuntui, että olisin voinut kuunnella Rachelin tarinoita vaikka koko yön, joten otin vain sohvalla paremman kuunteluasennon.

"Silloin, kun Edward tuli kertomaan minulle kokemuksistaan, kuten sanoin, me huomasimme omamme samankaltaisiksi. Me päädyimme vertailemaan myös omia ajatuksiamme tapahtuneesta, ja tästä asiasta me molemmat ajattelimme täysin samoin… Tai ehkäpä niitä asioita on montakin, mutta juuri tällä yhdellä on todella merkitystä." Rachelin ääni ei kuulostanut nyt omalta, hypnoottisen rauhalliselta itseltään, vaan siinä oli kovempi, metallilta kirskahtava sävy. Hyvin vakava sävy.

"Me olimme muuttuneet hirviöiksi."

Ymmärrettyäni Rachelin viimeisen lauseen, suuttumus kuohahti sisälläni. "Vai niin!" minä kivahdin. "Tähän sinä siis koko ajan tähtäsit, tämän takia tulit luokseni. Olet aivan samanlainen kuin Rosaliekin! Kaikki se kaunis löpinä siitä, miten meidän pitäisi oppia tuntemaan toisemme paremmin – katinkontit! Sinunkin mielestäsi minä olen vain valitsemassa väärin! Millä oikeudella sinä – ?!"

"EI!" Rachel karjahti minun huutoni päälle. "Ei, Bella ei! Sinä ymmärsit minut nyt täysin väärin! Minun mielestäni sinulla on oikeus valita, ja se, mitä sinä valitset, on täysin sinun asiasi! Se, mikä on sinulle hyväksi, minä valehtelisin, jos väittäisin tietäväni sen. Sen sinä tiedät itse" Rachel puhui nopeasti, ja minun haluni huutaa väheni.

"Minä itse en kadu omaa muuttumistani, en ainakaan usein, kuten olen sanonut, mutta alkaisitko sinä katua? En tiedä. Enkä minä en ajattele kuten Edward: että syntyessään vampyyri automaattisesti olisi hirviö. Ei, ei ole, jos hän elää 'kasvissyöjänä' Carlislen elämäntavan mukaan, eikä lipsu siitä. Eiväthän muutkaan toisia eläimiä metsästävät eläimet ole hirviöitä. Mutta sinä olet kyllä aivan oikeassa, minä yritän kyllä nyt puhua sinua puolelleni ja koettaa estää sinua tekemästä samaa virhettä kuin minkä minä itse tein, ja jos mietit asiaa, sinun on helppoa ymmärtää, mitä minä tarkoitan. Mieti, mitä kaikkea olen kertonut sinulle tänä iltana?" Rachel sanoi ja katsoi minun kasvojani, joilta raivo oli nyt laantunut.

Minä mietin. Mitä kaikkea hän oli minulle kertonut, oman tarinansa, mitä kaikkea siihen oli kuulunut? Rankka menneisyys, muutos, hänen virheensä… "Tarkoitatko… etten minä saisi kompastua omaan ylpeyteeni?" minä kysyin.

"Tavallaan, Bella, tavallaan. Itse asiassa tarkoitan nyt vaistoja. Vaistoja, jotka saat, mikäli otat vastaan muutoksen. Kun muutut, ole tarkkana niiden kanssa. Sinun _pitää_ olla tarkkana niiden kanssa. Minun piti olla vahvempi, olla parempi kuin muut, mutta jouduin silti niiden huijaamaksi. Verenhimo vei minut minun sitä tajuamatta, ja minä tapoin ihmisiä, ja vaikka he olivatkin huonoja ihmisiä, olinko minä loppujen lopuksi yhtään sen parempi kuin hekään? Ne ihmiset eivät nähneet eroa meidän välillämme, jotka torilla sylkivät päälleni, ja kun minä tapoin ne toiset ihmiset, olinko minä silloin täysin samanlainen kuin he, vajosinko heidän tasolleen? Ehkä hekin ajattelivat tekevänsä maailmasta vain paremman paikan omien uhriensa kohdalla. Kun minä tapoin heidät, minä uskon, että minusta tuli silloin hirviö, ja sen tiedon kanssa minun on elettävä koko ikuisuuteni ajan. Tiedän Edwardin ajattelevan itsestään hyvin samalla tavalla ja hänkin kantaa sitä taakkaa mukanaan koko oman aikansa täällä. Eikä meistä kumpikaan ei halua, että sinulle käy niin, eikä sinulle tarvitsekaan käydä. Ei, vaikka valitsisitkin elämän vampyyrina. Me olemme silloin sinun luonasi, koko perhe on sinun tukenasi ja vahtii, sekä auttaa sinua, mutta paljon kuitenkin riippuu sinusta itsestäsi ja sinun omista valinnoistasi, sillä loppujen lopuksi sinä ja vain sinä voit estää itseäsi muuttumasta hirviöksi. Sitä minä yritän sanoa. Minun ylpeyteni tuhosi minun yritykseni, ja niin pitkälle minun oli mentävä, riistettävä toisilta henki, jotta osasin päästää siitä irti. Minä toivon sinun onnistuvan jossain sellaisessa, missä minä ja Edward epäonnistuimme."

Sen sanottuaan, Rachel nousi sohvalta ylös. "On turhaa valvottaa sinua enää tämän enempää, meillä on edessämme lukemattomia päiviä, jolloin keskustella lisää. Käy nukkumaan, Bella, äläkä turhaan valvo miettimässä näitä asioita, siihenkin sinulla riittää kyllä yllin kyllin aikaa. Eikä Edward totisesti kiitä minua, jos olet huomenna hänen palatessaan kuin nukkuneen rukous", Rachel sanoi, ja siirtyi Edwardin huoneen ovelle. "Hyvää yötä, Bella", hän kuiskasi, ovi kävi, ja hän oli poissa.

Minä jäin yksin istumaan sohvalle ja katselemaan hämmentyneenä hänen peräänsä. Rachel oli antanut minulle hyvin paljon ajateltavaa, miten ihmeessä voisin muka nukkua tänä yönä?

Siihen ajatukseen minä kuitenkin nukahdin, sille epämukavalle sohvalle.


End file.
